


Privacy

by Redstone



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunt Boy, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstone/pseuds/Redstone
Summary: Thanatos在诞生之初选择了同时具有男性和女性性征的肉体，虽然他自己没有在意过，但吓了Zagreus一跳。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning都在tags里了，如果我没打全，请见谅。

“停止那个表情。”Thanatos不耐地说道，他站在床边，离他不远处的卧室主人——冥府的小王子Zagreus正一脸震惊地站在门边。准确地说，因为他的卧室并没有门，所以他只是站在门框边，一副想说话又不敢说的神态，像极了某位复仇女神同僚口中所说的“大惊小怪又不是很聪明的样子”。

他抱着手，没有拿他那标志性的武器，一身轻装。右脚稍显难耐地蹭了一下地面，身体的异样让他心情变得焦耐。“我现在没有耐心，如果可以的话请你迈开步伐赶紧过来。”

“Than。”在无外人的时候，小王子会有这样亲昵的称呼唤他。死神不记得他的名字是什么时候被这样称呼的，但他早就习惯了。“你怎么在我卧室？“

Zagreus从来不在乎在卧室装门，这件事他归结为“因为开关门很麻烦“。而且有胆量走进冥界王子卧室的，除了某个不知疲倦勤奋扫除的女妖，没有几个人。

眼前的王子身上显然还带着冥河未蒸发的水汽，即使在Zagreus将自己全身粗略擦一遍后，他看起来还是湿漉漉的。过于显眼的刺头发型似乎都因此软榻了一些，他裹在身上的深红袍子都因打湿而向下滑了一些，露出更多结实的胸膛，亦或包括腹部。如果在这是纪律严明的冥王，可能又要大声斥责这不堪入目的仪态，但在Thanatos眼里似乎是另一幅风景。

死神没有回答他，好在Zagreus已经开始向他走来，不然Thanatos可能要召唤出自己的镰刀把对方拽过来。他轻松挥手，下身的轻装便掉落在地，露出了两腿间湿泞不堪的模样。

大多数神明在受肉时并没有选择自己性别的选择，但死神却罕见地得到了母神宽厚的供给。Nyx于他诞生之时给予选择肉身性别的自由，Thanatos没有过多的考虑，因为死亡从来是平等的，并不会相对偏向于任何一个属性，所以他拥有了同时具有两性特征的身体。

他的两腿间除了男性的代表，在会阴处还有一个女性的性器。尽管如此，他的外在形象还是更偏向男性，健壮且高大，是自古以来希腊中对男性美的憧憬。那个隐秘的器官，却连死神本人都不是那么在乎。千万年来，众神对来自冥界的一切都带着莫名的疏远，自然不会有人去挖掘Thanatos身上这些许不同。他的这个“特别“，便变为除了诞生之初的母神Nyx才知晓的秘密。

而他未想过，在千万年后，在冥界诞生的小王子，却意外掌握了这个秘密。

……

“Thanatos。“在脱下死神的衣物后，Zagreus鲜少地扳起了个脸。”我从来都不知道你是女性……我觉得，我觉得我们应该选个更好的时机。“

死神莫明其妙地扫了Zagreus一眼，他们现在都躺在床上，身体紧密地贴着。Zagreus身上是刚刚前戏亲热时渗出的汗水，死神体温从来较低，却也不得不被这份热度感染，情不自禁地挨着对方。他看起来相当不好，下体的肉柱硬得吓人，紧紧贴在Thanatos的腿上，但现在却作势后退，似乎不再继续下去。

Thanatos双腿顺势夹住了Zagreus的腰，他做这个动作自然干脆得如同挥手斩断暗灵们的头颅：“你不继续了？“

温热隐秘的器官贴在了自己身上，Zagreus似乎能感觉到一处湿润贴在了自己下腹，如此亲密的姿势让他汗如雨下。他勉强撑着自己的上本身，想从这甜蜜的束缚中抽离。“不，不是的Than。我只是觉得我们需要一个更好的时机……更隐秘的场所之类的。“

当Zagreus谈及“隐私“一词，确实让Thanatos吃了一惊，像是亲眼目睹了人类从猿类进化。但很快，这份情绪转化成了怒火。”你在说什么？我们已经到这个程度了，你是对我有什么不满意？“

死神宁愿将这件事视作人生以来的第二次羞辱，而Zagreus如果没法立刻给他一个满意的解释，他就会把人送去和西西弗斯一起在永生地狱推巨石。

“塔、Than。“Zagreus不知怎么，紧张得结巴起来。”你，你是个女孩，我不是说这样不好，是我觉得，我也许该更重视你一点。“

“你在胡说八道什么，Zagreus。“死神紧紧皱着眉头。”如果你要和我辩论母亲Nyx给予这幅肉体的性别，我会说我还是男性，只是选择了同时具有这个器官……但这和我们现在的情况有什么冲突？“

Zagreus不知道如何和对方解释，他所受的教育，以及阿喀琉斯教导他的思想：珍惜女性并温和对待，都阻止他将与自己从小相识的恋人的初夜草率结束。虽他从来没有将阴柔一词与Thanatos联系起来，就算他是长发时，也是觉得俊美好看。但如今两人关系进展到更深时，他才匆匆发现恋人身体的特别。他不确定是要继续下去，还是另外找个时间和Thanatos讨论这个秘密。无论如何，他下意识不想让其他人知道死神肉身的秘密。

正在Zagreus为难的时候，死神忍耐的极限也到来了，他伸手将Zagreus推到，顺势又坐在了他的腰上。

他低头吻在Zagreus的唇边，堵住了对方即将冒出的话语。Thanatos有种预感，再继续听下去，他的怒火只会越烧越旺，于是他选择忽视了对方的挣扎。

就算是冥界的王子，在死神的钳制下也难以逃脱，更何况他现在并不想使出任何暴力。

于是Zagreus与恋人的第一次就这么半推半就着结束了。不是特别完美，夹带着Zagreus的些许迷惑和无措，但两人都确实享受不少。而出乎Thanatos意外的是，他身上女性那部分带来的感官似乎被他想象的那样还要好，让冥界劳模萌生出将工作暂时放在一旁也值得的念头。

死神只是对情爱没有特别大的需求，但不代表他没有需要发泄的欲望。于是在Zagreus结束对父亲安保环境的例常巡检（大肆破坏），湿漉漉地从冥河里爬起来的又一天，Thanatos又来到了他的卧室。

而冥界的王子这才认真后悔起自己没有在卧室装门这件事，同时他也在烦恼，为什么冥界没有几个“私密”的地方用于和恋人共处。自己又该以什么原因去跟建造承包商批注这类的需求——这不仅是为了他，也更是为了冥界的和谐氛围。一边这样考虑着，Zagreus一边将Thanatos按倒在床上。

Thanatos喜欢在这种时候来找他，因为刚从冥河中起身的Zagreus保持着清爽，但他落下的吻却截然相反，黏糊又热情。这样的吻从Thanatos的脖子，蔓延到下腹。在和Thanatos做了几次后，Zagreus努力成为一个稍有耐力的小伙子，不再像第一次那样急匆匆地扑上去。尽管说是彻底对恋人的身体产生抵抗力怕不是几个千万年之后，但Zagreus以及可以温和地一边亲吻，一边爱抚着Thanatos的敏感处，这已经是相当的进步。

自从发觉Thanatos的女性器官更为敏感后，这个毛手毛脚的男人也学会细心和忍耐。一开始这些“技巧”在他眼里的难度不亚于与冥府的暗灵们战斗三百回，但现在他会用手指在小巧的阴核处画圈，也会用指腹轻揉，更会在恰到好处时将手指伸进湿润的甬道，慢慢捣弄着，直到Thanatos完全准备好。那时他会张开大腿，柔软的阴道口足以引入更多的试探。看到这一切的成果，Zagreus觉得这一切都是值得的。

只是相比Zagreus粗壮过头的阴茎，想要达到他的目的——等Thanatos万全准备好，这样的前戏需要得更多，且不知不觉变得更繁琐。于此下来，从头到尾只得到手指的安抚，Thanatos的身体开始变得更为难耐。在适应了和Zagreus的深入相处后，他的肉体对性爱的需求变得逐渐强盛。即使是工作尚未结束，只是想到恋人的脸，下身都不自觉湿润起来。在他来到Zagreus卧室之前，他已经忍耐得够久了，除了Zagreus，任何其他的东西只会加重他的渴望。

Thanatos是来解决欲望的，不是来锻炼与欲望对抗的意志的。Zagreus的贴心和忍耐在他眼里都变成了折磨人的上等手段，于是他的怒火又一次卷土重来。

“如果你不知道什么时候该进去，就躺着让我来，我的工作还积压了很久。”尽管不想在这种时候煞风景，Thanatos也不得不催促了起来。

他的肉穴已经彻底湿透。Thanatos决定还是向往常那样，将小王子反推回床上自己来。但Zagreus突然握住了他的粗壮，这让Thanatos抽了口气，双重的刺激所带来的不受控感令他放弃挣扎。

“等等，Than。”Zagreus满头大汗，他附身下去含住了死神的肉柱，并开始吞吐。手指则是在肉穴里头借着充分的湿润快速地抽插起来。他对恋人的敏感点熟悉不少，很快Thanatos只能放弃挣扎，思绪在快感的折磨中变得空白。

“这……不公平，Zag、Zagreus。“一向平静沉稳的死神难得气喘吁吁。没有人要求他在这种时候还能表现自持，但他仍旧想要做点什么。”放开我。“然后插入我。Thanatos没有来得及，亦或是他没有办法说出这样的话，但过分的刺激让他大腿根部都有些痉挛了。他不想表现得太容易被欲望左右，但现在的一切都毫无说服力。

他能感觉到Zagreus手指深入时，手指是如何卷曲，用指尖骚挠着内部的肉壁，而随后抽出去地动作变得有些过分容易，因为Thanatos已经流出太多的水了。“你要把我的手腕都弄湿了。“Zagreus抽空抱怨着，他抬起头，故意在Thanatos面前卖弄他是如何用舌尖在阴茎头的冠状部分打转，又如何舔舐顶端的尿道口。Thanatos完全不知道对方是如何知晓并掌握这样的奇淫巧计，但他也没心思思考了，他双手也在不自觉地安抚着自己——右手抚摸着被Zagreus爱抚过的乳头，暗色的乳晕上有一小口牙印，似乎意味着接下来的死神得换一种更保守的着装。而左手则伸进Zagreus的脑后，让他可以把自己的肉棒吞食得更深。很快，Thanatos迎来了今天的第一次释放。

在高潮时，蜜穴涌出的淫液彻底打湿了Thanatos的下阴，甚至顺势流到了他的后穴。这黏糊糊的触感并不好，但Thanatos都没有加紧双腿的机会，Zagreus的阴茎就抵在了他的会阴。甚至因为下体过于湿滑，粗大的肉棒顺势探了半个头进去。

Thanatos浑身酥软，想要做些什么，却又提不起力气。银白色的双眸直直地看着天花板，似乎没有任何搭理Zagreus地意思。他的窘态让Zagreus暗自嗤笑了一会儿，但很快死神收紧夹在对方腰部的双腿，Zagreus半埋在Thanatos身体里的肉柱便直直地撞进了Thanatos的体内，这令两人都发出了一声长长的呻吟。

Thanatos伸手搂着Zagreus的脖子，令两人身体紧紧贴在一起。他侧头咬着Zagreus的耳朵，喘着气说：“你长进不少，Zagreus，我是不是该给你个奖杯？“

这性感的低沉细语让Zagreus耳框泛红，他没有忘记自己的职责——坚定而有力地在恋人的肉穴里捣弄起来。对于今夜Zagreus的积极奉献精神，Thanatos也有他的回报。他积极地索取又回应着Zagreus对他做的一切，也敞开双腿，让他按自己喜欢的方式进入他。工作和职责暂且被两人一起抛在脑后，但小王子的卧室不知何时悄悄被某个好心人布上了静音的法术，以致于整个圣殿的工作效率不至于被这两个沉寂爱河的神明制造出的噪音拖延下去。

而第二天，给Zagreus的卧室安装门板的工程便提上案程。

END


End file.
